GeeksLoveWingsTrouble
by Kid with Wings
Summary: Maximum Ride is a total geek with an attitude. She's in band, reads books daily and actually cares for school. But there's another secret to her besides her attitude. In fact, Max has multiple secrets, that are soon to be figured out by a mysterious boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fanfiction! I'm not the best writer but I hope you enjoy!**

**Ages So You Don't Get Confused:**

**Everything is the same as the book except Ella, I don't think they ever mentioned her age anyway. **

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

My alarm clock continues to go off. I would hit the snooze button but my half-sister Ella moved the alarm so I couldn't do so. Now to shut the thing up I have to actually get up. Or at least, that's what Ella thought. What she didn't know is my expert aim with anything. For example, my stuffed animal. Yes, I have a stuffed animal. But I swear I didn't purchase it! The neighbors, Anne Walker and her kids Dylan, Zephyr and Angelica got it for me when I was five! It was a little, black scottie dog that I had named Total. Don't know why, and I really don't care. But anyway, I know I'm just delaying myself and you from what comes next. What is sure to be the death of me.

Today was the first day of high school.

Well, y'all might be thinking I'm strange, but I'm not. Well, not in the way you're probably thinking. But more on that later. It's time to go back to sleep and ignore the fact that my alarm clock didn't break. Damn Ella and her ways. Something tells me that she hasn't given up though. And I'm right, because moments later I hear her footsteps on my floor, something splashing around. It wasn't until the bucket of _ice water _was poured on me when I realized that Ella really had a death wish today.

"Damn you Ella!" I screeched as the little devil I call a sister (Well, half-sister technically, but technicalities are overrated anyway) pulls the covers off me, leaving me both freezing and drenched. What did I do to deserve such a crime? Nothing in my opinion. And don't respond to that idiots of the world. The question was rhetorical.

"Get up then!" Ella responded as she walked out of the room. I was about to lay my head back down my pillow when I heard Ella shout from downstairs, "And don't you dare fall back asleep or I'll be back upstairs in five minutes with the hot water!" Well crap, there goes that plan. So I stumble out of my cozy bed and stretch. Then I continue rubbing my eyes as I look through my closet. Now, to admit the happy truth, I'm no fashion queen. Heck, I didn't even own a skirt or dress. Actually, I only had one skirt but it was for my awesome geeky reasons. No, it was not some stupid Star Wars replica or something like that. It was just a plain black skirt that was three inches off the ground for band. But I hate it soooooo much, don't worry. Instead of grabbing some slutty outfit that was see through when I bend down, I grabbed the usual. Some t-shirt and jeans. And not those crappy skinny jeans my friends. Jeans that don't make you waddle around like a penguin.

After changing (I'm gonna spare you the details) I hurried down the stairs to see Ella ready to walk upstairs with a pot of boiling water. She's a lunatic, that's for sure. Luckily for her, Mom wasn't home. Our mom was great, but seriously could not take a joke. Everything was like life-or-death situations for my mother. Ella and I could never rough house unless we wanted to get spanked. Yes, my mother still spanks me. Get over it. It's not child abuse or anything. It's called discipline, something that kids in the world lack these days.

"Max, you're are gonna have to make your own breakfast, I have to leave early," Ella hollered as she walked out the door. Ella was lucky enough to still be in middle school. She was two years younger, and sometimes I really hated that. Sure being older has its privileges but it also has its faults. For example, Ella will always be the baby. Also, when we both get old and we wished we were younger, Ella will have the advantage. Ella was lucky in my opinion. Not only was she extremely smart, she also was pretty. She had what I'm guessing to be cute clothes, no reason to wear that crap they call makeup, beautiful chocolate eyes, smooth tan skin and straight dark hair. I sadly was dealt the bad hand. I can't say I think I'm that ugly. Sure, my eyes seem to small and the color of unbarfed chocolates, my eyebrows are too light and thin, in general opinion I had small lips and I was too tall for my own good, but that doesn't matter. I've seen worse. At least my skin is clear, but it's also to light. I blame my father. More on him later though, I think it is time to return to the story.

Where was I? Oh yah, breakfast. See, I can't cook. At all. I literally burned freakin' water. So instead of being all fancy smcancy like Ella, I grabbed a bowl, milk, and a box of cereal. I almost took a spoon but then decided to take advantage that there was nobody else around and just chugged the thing. I'm no lady. If you think its wrong, suck it up. Life's no picnic and if it was one, you wouldn't be invited.

Glancing up at the clock, I curse under my breath. Ten minutes until I have to go to the bus stop and wait for an always late bus. So I take my dishes to the sink and rush upstairs to the bathroom that I sadly share with my devil-of-a-sister. Since I'm not an artist either, she painted the bathroom. It was okay I guess, at least it wasn't pink. The walls were a light blue, and the shower curtain, toilet cover and the shower mat were all a darker shade. Blue is cool but I prefer navy blue. Oh well. Win some, lose most.

After brushing my teeth, I grab my hair brush and brace myself as I pull it through my hair. It used to be long, but then I got sick and tired of it so I chopped it off just short enough to put it up as a pony tail, nothing more. It wasn't pretty or anything so why not. Unless you call a rats nest of brown hair with blond and red streaks pretty. I don't. It just adds to the _I went and got barfed on _look. Eh well, I'm a geek no matter what anyway.

I look at the clock again. I really do hate that thing. It keeps giving me bad news, For example, I have a minute to get the bus stop. Reaching for one of my multiple hoodies I grab my backpack and instrument and run out the door. Some how I get to the curb in time though and end up waiting only a minute for the stupid yellow bus. Why were busses yellow anyway?

Getting on the bus is one of my least favorite things. The stairs are too far apart and I always trip on them. Luckily I'm the first one on the bus. Sadly, another one of my least favorite things is actually riding the bus. Only one of the multiple kids who rode the bus actually didn't hate me. Her name was Lissa. She was pretty enough to make me wonder why she talked to me. Probably because we friended each other in sixth grade and neither really had a choice of not calling us friends. We had enough in common. Okay, not really. I was a band geek, book nerd, and an everything-else-dweeb. Lissa was a red head with sensible fashion, guy friends, a boy friend and just plain awesomeness. She was popular but not enough so it didn't get to her head, thank gods.

Of course, there were days when Lissa didn't ride the bus. Leaving me all by myself to fend off the idiots who rode this bus. They attempted to talk to me but it was obvious they were just mocking me. What am I supposed to say without getting suspended or expelled? Nothing. So I just throw pencils at them and watch them blame each other. Stupid idiots. Stupid _moron _idiots. Stupid _bitchy _moron idiots. Stupid- I'm gonna just continue on now, m' kay?

When I arrive at school I quickly scramble to my group of friends. All girls of course, can't let those idiots of guys spoil our brains. There was J.J... And... Well... You see... Okay I'm just gonna admit it. J.J (Which is short for jennifer Joy. What were her parents thinking?) and I are the only ones in our little group. We're so similar that sometimes it was just like we were one person. We both played the same instrument, read the same books and even hated the same people. Sadly, or classes were not so similar. We had one class together, and that was only every other day. Band. Geeky right? **  
**

The doors to the hallways opened up so J.J and I went separate to get to our lockers. We had already gotten our schedules yesterday. Band was first period. Sweet. Kids still smirked at me though as I walked to the band room with my instrument and music folder. Mostly everyone was a complete bitch. Some kid freakin' tripped me. And that's when I snapped. Nobody, I mean _nobody _messes with Maximum Ride. Don't laugh at the name. My father gave me the name Maximum, and I chose Ride later on in life. Again though, more on that later. And I am a girl who's name is Max. And I will kick your butt with Maximum force if you mess with me. Sure, I try not to show it but sometimes I just can't help it. So I flipped the kid over my shoulder and continued walking. Kids just dropped there jaws in awe. And I just walk on. The moral of this story? Don't ever mess with Maximum Ride. I have more experience then you could ever acquire. And I'm really tired of saying this but more on my sucky life later.

Random Fact: Sucky isn't a word.

I walk into the room that supposedly was the band room. No sound came from the door, so it worried me. What if it was a regular classroom who would be glad to tease me? That would be sucky. But its not. When I walk in, there is only one student in the room. He has dark hair, dark eyes and a dark outfit. He's playing a saxophone, which is usually one of my least favorite instruments, but he actually plays quite well. When I walk in he looks up and stops playing. He doesn't speak a word as he puts his saxophone down and brushes past me as he walks out the door. _Okay..._ Where was J.J? She was supposed to be here by now. Where was everyone else? _Please do not tell me I messed up..._ Thats when an gunshot goes off. Was I insane? This was school, not some crazy spy agency. Yet another shot goes off. Something weighed me down as I ran out. And somehow, the shock of what I saw didn't actually surprise me. It scared me though. Because somebody was in the middle of the big group circle the students had made. And it was so recognizable, only the gunshots in her chest made a difference. Because only one girl besides me has a t-shirt that says on the front _save the pandas_ then the back with a bowl of rice and chicken saying _I need my orange chicken._

_J.J._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey- I'm back. I only have one thing to say.**

**I like pie and I love pi! 3.141592653598793! (I memorized all of that!)**

** P.S I'd like to thank the following people:**

** FANGirl4EV**

** JacePeetaFang**

** Sinca**

** Minimum Glide**

* * *

_ No, no, no no nonononononono! Not J.J! Wait- what's going on? What happened? Why am I still asking questions in my head instead of kicking major butt to find some actual answers?_

"What happened?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from cracking. J.J had been my best friend since first grade! That's like forever! I hadn't bothered to make any backup friends! _Crap! _Some kids turned towards me ad shrugged their wimpy little shoulders. Anyone else ignored me. _Mistake numero uno. _"Hey person with authority over there!" I called out, pointing to one of the coroner people who were lifting J.J's limp body. "What happened?" THey just looked at me as if I were retarded and then continued to lug J.J's body outside to their car. _Mistake numero dos. _I ran up to them, pushing my way through other adults, kids and the sacred yellow tape that surrounds a crime scene.

"Hey," I said, grabbing one of the coroners by the shirt collar. "That's my best friend. Now tell me what happened." The man looked down at me and peered through his extremely round glasses. He looked sympathetic. I decided I like this man. Besides, if you got rid of the glasses he looked like Bill Nye the Science Guy. Now if he'll just tell me something...

"Aren't you the Batcheldor girl?" the coroner asked politely. Of course he knew my father. Everyone knew my father because my father was flippin' rich and important. Of course, I preferred not to be referred (Hey that rhymed!) to being the daughter of my father. He's a cold hearted beast that never truly cared for me. But if acting the loyal daughter got me some information, then I was ready to play the role.

"Yah," I whispered quietly, not wanting students to hear me. Nobody knew that my father was Jeb Batcheldor. Nobody except J.J who is now dead. The coroner nodded and started to talk. "A kid came to your highschool with a gun. Was gonna shoot someone but your friend got in the way. Real brave girl she is."

J.J had risked her life for someone else in the hell hole? Who? That wasn't important. Why? That was the real question. Heck, I'll admit it. I don't really care. J.J was just a goody-goody like that. All that matters is that she is dead. But I don't cry. Emotion is was of my least favorite things. Don't like being sad, angry or bored. Heck, I don't really like being happy too much! So I walk back into the school where kids are being lead off by teachers. The loudspeaker goes on.

"Attention. Attention all students. Please return back to class. School shall continue. Again, please return to class. School shall continue." I can't believe it. Some kid just died and they go on like nothing ever happened? That's just sick. A teacher even came up to me and told me to move along. _Mistake numero tres. Three strikes and your out._

"What did you just say?" I snapped at the teacher. She looked at me shocked. I guess most students don't talk back. No wonder society is crumbling. We have crappy people in the world.

"I said, move along," the teacher repeated. I reconized her. She was the drama teacher. Did I mention how much I hate drama kids? I didn't? Whoops. Now you know. Woah, total Bill Nye moment.

In my awesome yet geeky way of mine I snarled at the teacher then walked off. My eyes searchd the crowd of new people. Most of them I didn't know or barely reconized. I'm not one to call a master of socialness. Most of the time I just ignored everyone. Or everyone ignored me. Probably the latter.

My eyes kept scanning the crowd for someone I could probably relate to when I found the perfect person. In her hands was a clarinet case and a music folder. She didn't look like one to be a brat. Her hair was dark brown with purple streaks running though it. Also she had dark chocolately eyes, a small nose and beautiful dark skin. All at once our eyes met and we walked over to each other. She smiled and stuck her hand out. "Hi!" She chirped happily.

"Hey," I responded, returning a smile. The aurua around her even seemed nice. "What's your name?" I asked politely. Maybe a bit forcefully, but I swear I put some effort into it! Luckily the girl just smiled and answered, "Akira." **(THIS IS NOT NUDGE! 11 YEAR OLDS DO NOT GO TO HIGHSCHOOL LAST TIME I CHECKED!) **"Pretty," I commented. Akira raised her eyebrows at me, and I tilted my head confused. _Did she want my name? Probably. _"Max," I said, taking her hand and shaking. "Maximum Ride." Akira chuckled. Okay, my name might seem a little... provocative but when you're seven and watching you're parents argue on your last name, Ride doesn't sound so dirty with Maximum. Hey, it could be worse. Or not.

We dropped our hands from one another and started walking to the band/geek room. When we arrived, most people were already there, warming up. Though I did happen to notice that the tall, dark, mysterious boy saxophonist seemed to still be missing. Probably emo and off cutting himself. Then he comes walking in, taking a random seat next to the other saxophones. Never mind about him I guess. _What's our teacher's name?_ I think as I search the whiteboard for a name. Found it! Woah, his name is funny.

"Hello," our band teacher said as he walked out of his office. "My name is Mr. Killyou. Pronounced Ky-lee-oo. Not kill-you. Though if you do call me Mr. Killyou, I will have to kill you. Comprende?" The entire class nodded. That is seriously random though that his name is Killyou and someone just died. My best friend to be exact. But I've always been one to move on quickly. Besides, now I'll have Akira to talk to. Sadly, Akira sits on the opposite side of the room with the other clarinets. I, on the other hand, play the awesomest instrument of all. The flute. Possibly the nerdiest instrument out there. You might be thinking someone as "cool," as me wouldn't play such a fragile thing. But the flute is beautiful, like a gust a wind as you fly in the sky. Quick and agile.

"For the next few days you are going to be auditioning for me so I can get chair placements settled," instructed. "I'll start with flutes." He signaled my group to come over and get in line. I somehow was lucky enough to be able to sneak into the back. One by one the girls (and one boy) snaked into 's office and played. The office must've been sound proof though because I didn't hear a thing. Some of the girls I knew from middle school but also I didn't know half of the girls or the one boy. Hopefully I wouldn't get last chair. Somehow all through middle school I was able to keep second chair. Of course, that was only out of five girls. But in my defense the girl in first chair had been in private lessons since forever. She was probably could nough to beat some of the older kids for chair posistion. With a little luck I might get middle chair.

Before I knew it I was in the teacher's office. It felt weird. Like being in a random dude's white van. Hopefully it wasn't actualy like that. Besides, I had my rape whistle anyway. Hey- can't help that my mom is paranoid.

"Sight-Read this," ordered, handing me a piece of sheet music. The title was _Rowan Tree._ It was obviously a chalenge piece for midle schoolers. Actually, I had played it in seventh grade. So I knew most of it luckily. I doubt he really cared though. So I played, taking large breaths in the longer rests. I could basically play each section of the song without taking a breath. Okay, that's a lie. Whatever though.

When I finished I looked up. just nodded, wrote some notes down and then shooed me away. called for the clarinets and I went to sit down. I gave Akira a reasurring thumbs up as she waited in line nervously. After she entered 's office I looked around. I turned to see Mr. dark and silent himself, talking with the other tenor saxophones. I hated, just _hated _tenor's. They were rude, obnoxious and plain out loud. Emo Kid was talking to one of the saxophones that I knew and hated. James Griffins. Also known as the most perverted minded person ever. You can say barely anything near him without him making some stupid joke about it.

"_Pst!_"

I turned to see the boy flute, who was to the right of me, waving. At me. Who did he think he was?

"I'm Sam," Sam said, holding at his hand. I shook my head. He ignored my vibe that obviously said _stop-talking-to-me-before-I-kill-you. _Stupidest flute I've ever met. "What's your name?"

"If I tell you will you leave me alone," I snarled. I'm a geek with attitude, what can I say?

"Sure," Sam said brightly. Oh my, I think he doesn't believe me. Suppose he wants to die. "Max," I mutter. "Maxium Ride." From across the room, I heard someone laugh. Sure enough when I checked it was James. "How'd you like to live up to that name Maxi-Pad?" James hollared loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"Shut it James." I retorted. James just smirked and said, "That's what she said." EW!

Ignoring all the comments James was making, I turned back to Sam. He had turned back to the other flutes. Thank God. From the corner of my eye I saw Akira exit the office and sit back down with the clarinets. She smiled and said loudly, "I'm bored." I smirked and signaled her over. She shoved Sam out of his seat and took his spot, then raised her perfect eyebrows. Looking to double check wouldn't see, I pulled out my iPod and selected Eminem. Then I handed Akira an earbud and put the other in my ear. The song _Soldier_, started to play and we both started tapping out the beat. I probably would've sang along but A) I don't sing in front of people, B) My voice is like crap. While playing an instrument I can reconize any note and tune to ear. But with singing I'm absolutely tone-death. I didn't even realize it until J.J had told me last year.

We both waited forever until the bell rang. "What class do you have next," I asked warrily. Akira pulled out her schedule. "Art," she smiled. I looked at my schedule. "Math." I made a face. Akira just laughed then left. Great. Now what can I do?

As I walked to math _all by myself _I worried. Hopefully our teacher didn't scare the crap out of me like my middle school teacher. And it turns out she doesn't. My math teacher is, get this, is, you see, a name. Miss Aths. It is so freaking close to "Maths," it's seriously scary. But she's super nice. At least to me. Thank God.

Everybody was sitting next to people they know except me; I didn't know anyone. So I tried to get a back seat away from everyone. Until a certain someone plopped in the seat across from me.

"Hey Maxi-Poo!" I groan inwardly as I face James. A silly little smile is sprawled across his face and it takes all my Maximum resistance to not punch his stupid face. His strawberry blond hair covered his his pale, sightless blue eyes. Whoops- did I not mention he's blind? I didn't? Oh well, I doubt you care anyway. I know I don't.

"Hey idiot," I mutter, slamming my face against the desk. Lissa walks in and luckily sits next to me. The Emo-Guy sits next to James and now our table is full. I guess it could be worse. Brigid Dwyer could sit over here.

Brigid Dwyer is the biggest bitch in the school. And guess what? She's a whole three years older because she got held back! Sure, she's kinda of a genius but she never does the work because she always flirts with boys. That's why I gave up boys a long time ago. They're complete distractions that will end up breaking your heart. I don't friend them either. And I don't mean that FaceBook thingy-ma-bober. I mean making them your friend. Number one rule between girls and boys: They can't be "Just Friends." The boy likes the girl but the girl doesn't think of him that way or vise versa. There is no cliche stories in life were the two best friends fall in love. One just ends up broken hearted. And I so will not let that happen to me.

"Students, the assignment is on the board, get to work," Miss Aths said. Kids opened their books and spirals and started writing. Joking. Most, AKA all, students were talking to the kids in there tables. Lissa turned to me and started blabbering while I started working on my homework. Damn, it's hard. I'm smart and stuff but God I do really suck at shapes.

After a minute of staring at the problem, I heard someone clear there throat in front of me. At first I thought it was James but it was -Kid. He seemed to be also doing his homework and stuck on the same problem. with a quick glance I scoot my chair over. "Hey, I'm Max. Maximum Ride." The kid didn't even chuckle. Brownie points for him. "I'm Nick. Nicholas Feng." I stared at him, studying him. Nick had dark hair, olive skin and obsidian eyes with specks of gold. No, I'm not a stalker. I just notice, okay?

When I'm done _noticing _I say the only thing on my mind. "Fang? Like a tooth?" Nick just shakes his head, chuckling slightly. "No. Feng. F-E-N-G." Oh, I feel smart. I smirked, "I'm gonna call you Fang, it suits you better anyway." _Fang _just shook his head as if I were crazy, which I am. Super, mega, extremely crazy.

So that's how we, as in Fang and I, spent the rest of the period. And, of course, being the geek I am, made us do our homework which we finished. Boo-yah! In your face James and Lissa! I am so ninja!

As we, all four of us, I felt the tiniest bit of guilt about J.J. She hadn't even had a funeral yet and I was moving on! Does that make me a bad person? I hope not! That would suck major butt. The guilt almost was weighing me down.

But somehow, looking at these people, I knew I'd be able to keep strong.

* * *

**Gods, that chapter is boring. Sorry about that. Well, at least Fang exists now. Barely. *Hides in Shame.* Yes, I made Brigid the bitch and Lissa okay, but its the truth, just think about it. Next chapter you'll learn a little bit more about "James." Hopefully it'll get more exciting. Also, you'll learn more about Max's personal life hopefully. *Runs away!* Sorry 'bout the typos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys make me so happy! And I can't believe how cheesy that sounded. Meh, oh well. **

**P.S I'd like to thank the following people:**

** _JacePeetaFang_**

**Fax is Forever**

**P.P.S**

**I'm looking for a beta reader, I have major issues.**

* * *

I must've admit, I feel seriously guilty. School has gone surprisingly good. Which is odd because my best friend was just killed this morning. And it's even odder because I'm hanging out with people I barely knew. (Except Lissa, but we were barely friends.) Fang was actually a quite cool when he actual talked. James was also funny when as long as his perverted jokes weren't directed at you. But enough of my opinion on my life, it's your turn.

Most of the day had gone by. I had only two periods left. Language Arts was next. I've always been a fan of writing but honestly the actual class bored me. Reading with the class was too slow and grammar just made me fall asleep. So most of my time was spent doodling. It didn't help that I only had class with James and this other girl named Bazuki. She's cool but God, she's stranger then James and I. Luckily the teacher made the mistake of sitting us all together.

"Did you see the new kid Nick?" Bazuki asked as she wrote down the notes the teacher had left on the board. I'm pretty sure the teacher left to get freaking coffee. Lazy bum. Whatever, can't be one to talk.

I nodded and said, "He's pretty cool." James opened his mouth to say something perverted but Bazuki cut him off.

"He is so awesome I bet! I saw that you have a bunch off classes with him! Lucky! I've never had a cool _and _hot person in my class!" James smirked while I rolled my eyes. Sure, Fang was pretty cool but hot? I can't say that. **(That was so hard for me to write. Or was it hard to type?...IGGY: "You know what else is hard?" Iggy, Iggy, Iggy... Don't you dare say that's what she said...)**

Bazuki continued to babble about Fang while I copied off her notes. Latin and Greek roots, yipee! (Sarcasm. To. The. Maximum.) I could guess most of them, including the Greek root, _Ignis, _which meant fire. Imediantely I thought of James. Not only was he a major pervert, he also was a pyro. (Which is the Latin root for fire.) I turned to James and smiled. He looked somewhat scared. Good.

"I'm gonna call you Ignis from now on." James just shook his head and muttered something about how lame that sounded. He paused for a moment and tilted his head, and then adopted the _lightbulb!, _look on his face. "How 'bout Iggy? That sounds way more boss." I nodded though laughing at _Iggy _at the same time. Too bad he couldn't see me rolling his eyes. Iggy. That did sound way more boss then both James and Ignis combined. Wow, Iggy is rubbing off on me. Sad. But like a boss sad.

Yep, definitely rubbing off on me. Oh God that sounded perverted. Repeat first sentence of this short paragraph. Can this even count as a paragraph?

Class ended and my hand was sore from coping all those notes down. Can't they just give us the notes? Seriously, it's called a printer.

For my final class of the day I had P.E, also known as Physical Education. P.E honestly was one of my least favorite classes. Kids always picked on me because I didn't seem athletic. Which I was if I tried, which I really hate doing. Besides, P.E seemed pointless to me. Running the mile wasn't what I hated; it was the damn teamwork. Never shall I, Maximum Ride, enjoy teamwork until the word team is spelled "Tieam". (Get it? Because of that saying there is no 'I' in 'team'? No? Oh, never mind then.) So usually I didn't enjoy P.E. Besides, in actual competitive sports, kids always cheat anyways. Which drives me insane. Is it just me? You too? No? Oh good. For a second I thought I might be actually normal.

All of my friends were in this class. Lissa sadly went to talk to her other friends so I was stuck with the boys, both pervert and emo. _Greeeeeat. _

"Do you know what were doing today?" I asked Iggy. I regretted asking as soon as Iggy put on his crazy face. "I don't know, but I sure know what I'm doing tonight. Hit that!" He started smacking the air with his hand, making exaggerated moans as he did so. Ew. Fang whispered into me ear, "Great job." Did I mention that Fang too was a follower of the religion of I call Sarcasmism? Also he too had heard of of Ninjaism and had dedicated his life to it. See, now if he could talk more the five sentences a day and was a girl he would be the greatest best friend ever. Actually, take that back. A talking girl Fang would be scary beyond Hell...

In P.E we thankfully lucky enough to just play a good ol' game of football. It had started out as touch but had quickly turned to tackle when some guy thought he could shove me down. I certainly proved him wrong? Don't believe me? Just go ask the school nurse, she'll tell you.

After that it was time to go home. _Yeah! Like a boss! And I seriously need to stop talking like this! _Sorry 'bout that, I have a habit of talking to myself. Sometimes I refer to the other side of a conversation between me and I the Voice. Yes, I call myself the Voice. Not like that crappy T.V show 'cause the Lord knows I can't sing. Wait- you mean you _don't _have a voice in your head? Well, I've got to give you the sales pitch. Please wait a moment.

**The Voice Commerical**

**Ever felt lonely?**

**Find yourself asking yourself questions?**

**Wonder if your crazy?**

**Well then you need the Voice!**

**The Voice is a annoying little voice in your head that will annoy you tell you die!**

**If you need an answer, it'll say some Yoda-like sentence and then disappear. **

**And say good-bye to personal time, the Voice will always butt in at the wrong times!**

**Side affects of the Voice include the following:**

***Complete Psychotic melt-downs.**

** *Depression.**

***A serious case of deathness.**

***Fantasies of being a bird-kid.**

**IF YOU ARE INTERESTED CALL THIS NUMBER**

**(503) 629 7433.**

**BLAH BLAH BLAH!**

You like it? I do. Made it all by myself, I did. In my opinion, it's the greatest commercial ever. Don't agree. Well, you should. Rule number something: Always agree with Maximum Ride. Unless you want my fist in your face. Trust me, doesn't feel good. Just ask- actually, let's not go list out all the people I hate, okay?

So anyway, I have to ask, would you like a tour of my house? No? Why not? Do you not like me? Is it because I'm half-hispanic and you're racist? Because if that's it, I will kick your little white arse and laugh when you try to take my foot out of your butt. That's not it? Oh, sorry 'bout that. So are you absolutely, _positively, _sure you don't want a tour? Darn, I had my speech planned out and everything. Wait- I'm the author here. I can write whatever I want. Don't like it? Well you can go and kiss my- let's just start the tour, 'm kay?

My house is two stories with two and a half bathrooms. Yes, the bathroom thing is important, okay? The bottom floor consisted of the kitchen, living area, the dining space and the half-bathroom. For the kitchen my mother had purchased every single kitchen tool out there. Our living area was painted a burgundy color with a brown leather couch and 32 inch TV. My favorite room, preferably called the 'chow room,' was also known as the dining space. There was walls painted a creamy yellow and the table and chairs were black. Bathroom, or the potty, was... Was I just about to describe a bathroom to you? Gross.

The house's top floor was mostly bedrooms, and the two other bathrooms. Again, not describing the place where I relieve myself. No, not like what you might be thinking. Mom's room was off limits, so I have no idea what it looks like. Ella's room was slightly smaller then mine. Her wall's were painted rosey pink with little rose decals pasted everywhere. Her comforter was light green with roses swirling around. Basically her room looked and smelled of roses. Get it? Got it? Good.

Now, y'all were probably waiting for me to describe my room. You're all surely expecting some grand, spectacular, awesome room with the cliche balcony, across from my neighbor's house, and my neighbor is Fang. Well, that's a triple negative. I have an okay room that might be lame in your standards, I don't know. My bed is queen sized, probably because I begged my mom since my bed is my most often used thing in my room. **(Iggy: "My bed is also the most commonly used thing in my room!") **The walls are painted navy blue with white stars, which go with the red and white stripes on my bed sheets. Hey- I respect those who go and fight for or country, okay? Also I have a white desk with a blue computer. Go red white and blue!

"MAXIMUM TAKIRA RIDE-BATCHELDOR-MARTINEZ!" My mom called from upstairs as I walked through the doors of my room. Quickly I hurried upstairs where my mom, Dr. Valencia Martinez, was waiting in the hallway. Her hands were on her hips, one holding her cellphone. She looked totally pissed off. Yep, definitely confirms my suspicions. "You're going to your dad's house today." Damn, my dad is- well, my dad. And I suppose it's time to explain, I've been delaying the subject for more then a chapter.

My father, Jeb Batcheldor, is something what we call the devil. He married my mom, made me, and then went and divorced my mom, leaving her alone. Wow, that was a long sentence. Anyway, Jeb as I call him, is basically the bane of my existence. Sure, he made me who I am today, literally, but he's nothing like me. The only physical feature I got from him was the hair and pale skin. But in our minds were completely different. Jeb didn't care about anyone except himself. Money was the only other thing in life besides him. The rest of his life was dedicated to being a scientist. All of his studies were on mutations between humans and animals. Even when I was over he worked. Sometimes I think, maybe even know, that he only looks at me like another one of his experiments.

Twenty minutes later into thought of my bastard of a father when the doorbell rang and I walked outside to see Jeb. Behind him was his fancy car plus my step-mom and half-brother. My step-mom's name is Thedi rector **(Get it? Thedirector? See? The Director! No? You see-... never mind) **and she's a total bitch. She once even tried to convince me that she really was my mom! **(Iggy: "I see what you did there...") **Ari was my half-brother. He was really adorable when he was little but also annoying since he always followed me around. But when he got older it got worse. It was almost like he hit puberty (Yah, I just said puberty,) at age 7! 7! He used to have beautiful blond hair but now it was all muddy brown, like a wolf, but unpretty. I'm also convinced that he has anger management problems.

"Ready to go?" My dad Jeb asked. I just flipped my hair and walked into the car. Smirking to myself I opened the car door and sat next to Ari. Being the young adult I am, I stuck my tongue at Ari. Since he actually was a kid though, it wasn't sad when Ari returned the favor with a little bit of spit. Yuck. Wiping the spit off my face, I poked Ari in the stomach whispering, "Daddy loves me best." Hell, I was lying to a seven year old and I still didn't feel bad. I. Am. Ninja. Ari started crying and I _still _didn't feel bad. Maybe I need a therapist.

We arrived at my dad's place soon enough. The place was two stories too but everything else was cramped. So even without the crappy half of my family being there the place just sucked. Especially the "bonding" time my dad had in mind for him and me. And if you're thinking he rapes me, then here's my answer for you. _EW!_ No, like a told you earlier, Dad views me as an experiment. But he actually has a reason. Mostly because what he had done to me when I was little. Something that made me different from every other kid out there. Something that only my family knows of.

My father pulled me out to the back-yard, and pulls out all his scientific recording junk. Carefully I pulled off my hoodie and stretched my body. Even though this was just a test, I still got the same happy feeling I got each time we had these tests. So I started to take a running start as I felt the wind rush past me.

And then I spread my wings, and began to fly.

* * *

** Ha, bet none of you saw that coming. Sarcasm. To. The. Maximum. By the way, me don't own no max ride. And sorry for typos and lack of fang. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so happy with guys that I could cry. But I don't cry, so sorry. Anyway, I just really feel like talking about a certain Maximum Ride character that gets a lot of undeserved hate. No, not Dylan. He deserves to be hated. But he's a discussion for a different chapter, so moving on. Lissa. What did she ever do wrong? All she did is was kiss Fang. And you know what? I as sure as hell don't blame her. Think of it this way. If Fang came to your school, would you kiss him? Yah, that's what I thought. So go redirect your hate back at Brigid. Again, another discussion for another chapter. Okay, all good now. **

**Post-Script **

**I'd like to thank the following people:**

** _JacePeetaFang_(You are seriously one of the coolest people ever right now.)**

**Derpina**

**HaleyBopperz **

**Post-Post-Script**

**If your willing to be my Beta, then okay.**

* * *

I know what your thinking. Well, technically I don't because I'm no mind-reader, but technicalities are over-rated anyway. Point is, I'm guessing your thinking, _How in the world did you get wings Max? _Might not be your exact thoughts, but again, I'm no mind-reader. Just a flier. A bird-girl with major kick-ass skills.

So, here's a very long story that I'm turning short because A) I don't want to traumatize you with my stories. B) It really is a long story. C) I might just be a tad bit lazy. So here's the script. My parents at one point were married and trusted each other. Mom would go on business trips while I stayed with dad. What my mom didn't know is that my dad brought me to work everyday. Well, she knew that part. The real thing she didn't know is I was one of my dad's actual experiments. Sick, right? When I was little though, I didn't understand it. So when my dad said not to tell my mom, I agreed. Not until it was too late did Mom figure out what was happening. By this point Mom and Dad had been fighting and that had been the final straw. They signed the papers the next month and they still argued over my _freaking last name! _Mom obviously wanted me to change it back to Martinez while Dad wanted me to keep Batcheldor. Not really much of a choice. Neither Martinez or Batcheldor fit me anymore, and even at a young age I knew things would never be the same. So on that day, I no longer shared my parents' name. I was Maximum Ride. No, not _The Maximum Ride_ you little Iggy-like perverts.

So isn't that a great story? I should really get an award, don't you think? Anyway, only my parents, not even Ella or J.J, knew about the wings. And it's not just something I could remove. Sure, I could cut off the wings but there 2% avian also made my bones hollow and increased my metabolism. Which I didn't mind the metabolism thing 'cause I eat a lot. In fact, the wings don't bother me that much, they're rather cool. The base color in light brown, the secondaries are ivory and there are speckles of dark brown too. Only one thing really bothers me about the wings. How they got there. And I guess the fact that my father still wants to do experiments on me. Whoops- that's two. Shun me and my ability to count.

"Maximum! Come down now!" My father called me as I swooped in the air peacefully. Flying is amazing, so amazing I always wonder if I should return back down or not. Go live with the birds. Probably think I was one ugly bird and try to eat me. Cannibal birds. Of course, I eat chicken so technically I'm a cannibal too. Ew, that's really gross.

"Hello Jeb," I said icily when I land. Jeb was an bastard, and I never will give him any respect. He doesn't seem to mind though, or at least he doesn't show it. But sometimes I swear to see the pain in his eyes. Sadly, it's probably just me. Some how, I've never been good at been at reading emotions. Emotions are whacked up anyway.

"Maximum, you need to go see your step-mother," Jeb commanded. Usually I would ignore him but I kinda wanted to go piss someone off right then. So I walked up to my evil step-mother and she cackled, "You are no allowed to go to the ball Maxerella!" Sarcasm. To. The. Maximum. Instead, I said the first thing.

"Hey Thedi-vil, what you need?" Don't you see? Thedi-vil sounds like the devil, get it? No? God, you guys are stupid. Seriously, I mean it.

"I'm your mother, give me the respect I deserve!" Thedi bellowed. Loser. I hate her so freaking much. She's a total tyrant. Never will I respect Jeb and his bitch of a wife. And son too. They're all devils in my eyes. And compared to my mom and sister Ella, they seem so much worse.

"Anyway." I stretched my back and acted as if I was bored, which I was. "So if you got nothing to say, I'm gone." While I walked away I could just picture my step-mom fuming, smoke coming out of her ears. Laughing manically as I skipped happily down the hallway, I couldn't help but to think about the people out school. Firstly was J.J, Jennifer Joy to her parents. One word description. Dead. Second was Lissa. Super funny but God she needed to come back down to Earth. Third was Iggy, formally known as James the Idiot. Crazily perverted and a major pyromaniac. Lastly was Fang, who was known as Nick for about two paragraphs give or take. Really, _really_, quiet but also mysterious. Bonus points for not laughing at my name_, _being ninja, believing in sarcasm and being a band geek. Wow, that kid has loads of brownie points right now. So there it was. The only people right now who even know my name besides family. Ari doesn't even know my name really, he just calls me "Maddie," instead of "Maxie." Neither names I like.

All and all, I really do have an handle on life. A mother whose lovable with an equally (Actually...) great sister. My father and step-mom who I totally hate. "Friends," also known as people who actually know my name and talk to me. Great right?

Sarcasm. To. The. Maximum.

For real.

* * *

The next day I woke up at my dad's house on the living room couch. Whining slightly as I sat up slowly, I glanced up at the clock. 3:21. _A.M! Freaking A.M! _Hey, at least I won't be late for school now. Grrrrrr! Stupid effin' life that is conspiring against me. Somehow I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep so I stood up and trudged quietly up to my room. My room at my dad's is tiny, but it doesn't matter anyway because I'm mostly at my mom's house anyway. Grabbing clothes from my closet, I dressed into a oversized lime-green t-shirt and dark jeans. Yeah, I'm not one for fashion. But you already knew that. **  
**

Next I walked back downstairs and plopped myself on the couch. Grabbing the remote, I first turned down the volume then changed the channel. Impatient as always, I skipped through any channel that had a commercial playing. Finally I decided on a channel that was playing reruns of a show called Scrubs. Personally the show cracked me up but only because of one of the characters and that it was super inappropriate. It was so bad that I could picture Iggy watching it. Scared that I'm watching such show? Well, you should be. Unless you laugh at perverted jokes like that. Which if you're 12 or older, you probably do.

Once I was finished having a laugh attack I went and found my iPod. See, I can't sing, but if no one's around, or in this case awake, then who can criticize me? Nobody. Unless my dad still has those security cameras up... Meh, I'll take the chance. In fact, I kinda wanna torture my dad with my "singing." damn, now I want there to be cameras.

Sifting through my songs, I finally found one that I could sing without breaking the glass, in a bad way of course. I smiled as the lyrics coursed through my mind. Some of this was soooo true for me. Well, somewhat at least.

_I tried to imagine a new day,_

_Somewhere I could go and escape._

_ Yet something keeps me back each time,_

_Perhaps it is the reality in my mind._

_I've decided I should know what to expect,_

_Stand tall and keep respect._

_Somedays there are rules to break,_

_But certainly that is not today._

_Mama thinks I'm sick,_

_ Daddy's still a dick,_

_ And I'm working all day long._

_ I'm trying to survive,_

_ But soon I'm gonna die,_

_ And that's why I wrote this song..._

_ Stay Strong!_

_ They're gonna try to knock you down._

_ Stay Strong!_

_ Even when life seems so wrong._

_ Stay Strong!_

_ Nobody can hurt you now._

_But only as long,_

_As you can,_

_Stay Strong._

The song continued on and I felt the two worst emotions in the world mixed together. Depression and hope. Depression was okay by itself. Sure you felt like crap but at least you didn't do anything stupid. Hope is okay as you can control it. But adding depression to hope is like adding gasoline to a forest fire. The more you rise, the more desperate you get. Desperation is not in my vocabulary. The word is almost as bad as being pathetic. I am in no way pathetic. Pathetic is for girls who get their hearts stomped and trampled by people who they thought loved them. I am not one of those girls. An accurate definition of me would take forever to type, so I'm just gonna some it up for you in...1...2...3...4...5 words. Bad ass winged ninja girl.

Wow, now that I started explaining, I just can't stop. You're probably bored right now and want me to move on with the story. So I will.

After blaring my tone-deafness all around the room I rechecked the clock. 4:01am. This sucked major butt. Waking up sucked. Morning sucked. Waking up in the morning sucks the worst. You're still tired, and you can do absolutely nothing. Boring much? Got boredom? Seriously, my eyes are burning from lack of sleep but I can't fall back asleep after waking up. Then I remembered I had freaking _wings _so I went outside and took a running start. It sucked that I couldn't just take off but even after 14 years I still couldn't. I blame it on lack of practice, which is not my fault. It's not like I can just practice anywhere, it has to be secluded. If anyone saw me, it would be an understatement to say I would be in deep shit. And I'm not even a big fan of using the word shit!

Flying is amazing I must say. Wind rushing through your hair, your fingers feeling slightly numb. Joking on the thumbs bit. Even when it's raining you just feel so much better then the rest of society as you fly over them and laugh when they seem so tiny. Mwhahaha. Evil Maximum Ride is scary, especially evil _and _powerful Max Ride. Warning: Don't mess with me while I'm flying. The result will just be you lifted up into the air and then turned into a human pancake. Mmm, pancakes. I wonder if Jeb would be willing to make pancakes for breakfast. Probably not, so I'll have to make them myself. Then I'll end up burning them. After that the house is gonna light on fire. Next think you'll know, I'll be homeless. Soon enough I'll be a hobo.

Wow. Quickest subject change ever. First to flying, your death, pancakes, then me being a hobo. Impressive. See, I may not talk much but God does my mind never shut up. Thoughts are spiraling through my mind every second.

_That's because you have no real life. _Oh yah. Everybody, say hi to the Voice. The other me, drifting around my giant brain. Yes, I talk to myself, but as I remember clearly, I already explained this to you. And I won't again.

_Not my fault I got wings grafted to my back. _Also, I often blame the Voice for everything. Example, my wings. Which accusing the Voice of that means I'm blaming myself for it. Which is too much for even my _giant_ mind to comprehend.

_Or is it? _The voice said (or is it thought?) ominously. Then it disappeared. I hate when the Voice says stuff like that. Making me seem like the villain.

With a bitter taste in my mouth, I finally return to the ground. Again I check the clock. 5:21. Now it's a somewhat reasonable time for waking up. Not really, but I'm gonna keep telling myself that. No need to have a cranky Max.

At 5:30 the stairs creek and Jeb arrives downstairs in the kitchen. The same kitchen I'm in. Oh goodie. Sarcasm. To. The. Maximum.

"Hello daughter," Jeb said as he made his way towards me. "You're up early."

Groaning inwardly at even the sound of his voice, I turn around. "And so are you," I hissed. Or maybe it was a growl. But that's not the point. And with that I walk away with my bowl of Apple Jacks. Until I spill it on the floor. Ignoring the chuckling behind me, I bend down half way, then stand up again and just walk away.

Once I get back up to my room, I sat on my bed peacefully. The light above me was on, forcing me to keep my eyes shut. Luckily, I wasn't tired anymore so I didn't have to worry about fal-

_Zzzzzzzzz_

* * *

"MAXIMUM! GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS!" Oh crap, I fell asleep! Crap, I can fall asleep apparently. So not only do I have a good chance of being late, I'll be extremely tired all day for no reason.

My father looked extremely peeved when I finally arrive downstairs, all ready to go. Thankfully the bus hadn't arrived yet so I rushed out in time to see that stupid yellow vehicle drive by. Looking back, I knew Jeb wouldn't drive me and walking would take to long. So I did the only reasonable thing that a bird-kid could: I flew. Not out in the open of course, first I went behind some buildings to the alley-ways. Running, my back-pack bouncing against my back, I took off for the second time today.

For the second time this chapter, I'm going to say, flying is amazing beyond belief. Except when you're high up in the air and realize that you have no idea where to land. When I looked down, there seemed to be people everywhere. Hopefully they couldn't see me, again with the_ I would be in deep shit _under-statement thing.

That's when I saw it. It wasn't a hidden alley-way, but a really tall tree. Nobody saw me as I tucked my wings in and landed. Then slowly I shimmied down the truck. Yes, I was straddling the tree in a way. Eventually I made it close enough to the ground where I could jump. Of course when I jumped, I didn't realize there was someone beneath me. My landing spot was someone's shoulder where my legs fell perfectly on, as if giving me a shoulder-back ride. Which caused them to collapse almost immediately. Was I really that heavy? Offensive.

"Ow, what the hell?" Oh crap, I recognized that voice. A voice that a certain person who sat by me in math owned.

"Hey Fang," I muttered, totally embarrassed. My cheeks were a bright scarlet, my hair was frazzled and my clothes, a purple fitted T-shirt and jeans plus a hoodie, were completely, utterly wrinkled. Can it get any more embarrassing? Whoops- I'm still on top of Fang. Wait- there's Iggy, Lissa and Akira. And guess what, it gets worse. Because behind my "friends," who were laughing their asses off, was Dylan. The biggest asshole in the history of human kind. Typical honey blond hair, eyes the color of the sea, and the cliche Californian surfers tan. Plus the attitude of an ass. Dylan Gunther-Hagen cared about one thing, and one thing only. Girls. But only the sexy, whore, prostitute like ones. One's who are willing to give up their body. Which is about every popular girl in our school. If I were popular (which will be never ever _ever_) I would never give Dylan anything he wanted.

"Look what fell out of the tree," Dylan cackled. "So that's how you get the Maximum Ride to give it up." He gestured at Fang and I who were both too embarrassed to move. "Stand under a tree like a stupid Emo then presto, one Maximum Ride, coming up." His stupidity is what allowed me to sit up. Of course, it was only to get punch the crap out of his pretty little face. Yes, I said his face was pretty. I never said it wasn't! Besides it doesn't matter, he's a jackass, unlike his adorable siblings Angelica and Zephyr.

"Bother me again and I will kick your fugly little white ass." Fugly so deserves to be a word. I laughed as Dylan walked away in shame, keeping his head down, one hand over his nose it stop the bleeding. By this point a group had been assembled around the area. Like the bad-ass nerd I am, I grabbed my instrument, tennis racket (I had after-school-activities) and backpack and walked away. I almost thought I had gotten away from the spotlight of attention when my friends, including Fang, joined me.

"Nice fall there," Iggy commented. I stuck my tongue out at him. He returned the favor.

"That was _amazing_," Akira said. "Can you show me and my sister after tennis how to throw a punch like that? It would be really cool for first of all and second I worry about my sister walking back and forth from school by herself." Akira said that all in one breath. That's the reward for being a band geek I guess.

"Sure," I replied. Akira had tennis with me so we could walk home together because unlike me, her house was less then a few miles away from the school. Lissa didn't say anything, she just showed a small smile then walked away. "Bye Fang," Lissa called as she walked away. Fang just waved while he watched her walk through the hallways. Oh God, were they flirting? In front of me? Ew! Growdy! Hopefully they won't exchange spit with each other in front of me. Ew ew ew ew ew ew. The thought just disgusts me. To get my mind off of the scarring image, I relaxed my entire body.

"Max?" I suddenly heard a very confused Fang. _What now?_ "Can I talk to you?" Not wanting to make a big deal, I nodded. The others looked at us then continued on to band. Fang looked at me, my brown eyes meeting his black ones.

"What's this?" he whispered, obviously nervous. His fingers suddenly were holding a feather in front of my face. "You, uh, dropped this." It was one of _my _feathers. Bet none of you ever had to think that. Quickly, I grabbed the feather back and walked away, stuffing the odd feather into my pocket. Fang chased me down the hallways.

"Where'd you get it?" He persisted, looking at my back strangely. Were my wings showing through the shirt? I pretended to scratch my back and sure enough, I felt the think outline of my wings showing through. Must've happened when I relaxed. Another feather hit the floor. Fang continued to look at me strangely as I shrugged my hoodie on. "What's this Max?"

And without looking back at him, I hurried to the band room.

* * *

**Done! Yay! Fang was in the chapter and actually talked to Max! Hip hip hurray! So Fang knows something, hm? Should Fang find out quickly or should I stretch it out for awhile? Fax won't be starting for awhile, sorry. But now Fang exist! YaY And you'll meet Nudge and possibly Angel and Gazzy next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Whoo-Hoo!_ I'm back. Anyway, I wanted to talk about Dylan. Not that I'm madly in love with him and his magic Justin Beiber hair (Which I'm not, thank you very much) but about he should be hated. First off, he's a total pervert. You know when Dr. Gunther Hagen talked about Max and him having kids in _Angel? _Well, he didn't even get grossed out! Which means he doesn't mind having you-know-what with Max. Like, gross. Plus he only likes Max for her beauty! He said so himself. When Max storms off, also in _angel,_ and Dylan follows her (also a stalker!) and she asks him why he likes her besides the creepy _I-Need-Max _thing. And he only says that he think she's pretty and then changes the subject by smashing his gross lips against hers. So there. Really long author note, sorry, story time.**

**Thanks for reviewing**

***HaleyBopperz**

***Fax is Forever**

* * *

I refused to make any eye contact with Fang. He kept trying to talk to me so I simply ignored him. It must've been weird to Iggy and Akira when Fang I appeared in band, me totally ignoring his emo little face. His very _hot_, little emo face but that was besides the point. Our band teacher, Mr. Killyou, decided it would be _okay_ if he was _sick_ today so that left us with a substitute teacher. Not even a music teacher at that. Which meant we had to spend half of the period arguing with kids who were conducting while the teacher picked her nose. Ewwers. Finally all the students agreed to stop trying and we had free practice time after that. That meant that Fang didn't have to stay in his seat, and he could come question me. With Iggy and Akira watching. More people to ask about the freaking feathers dropping from my back. I hope I'm not molting. That's almost as bad as the certain-time-of-month thing girls get. Not me of course. _YES I'M A GIRL! _I'm just designed to the Maximum, so I don't have one. Sorry if that was too graphic for you, it was for me. **(Iggy: "You call that graphic? I'll give you graphic...") **

"Hey Maxi-Pad," Iggy said as he approached me with Akira and _Fang_ (Crappity crap crap!) following him. Bracing myself for the worst, I positioned myself so I'd be able to take off fast. My escape route would be through the backdoor after giving Fang a major concussion, then across the parking lot into the woods to grandmother's house I go. Joking on the last one of course you morons. My mom's mom is in Puerto Rica and my father's mommy is dead as far as I know.

"Hi stupid moron. Go jump off a cliff for me, 'm kay?" While Iggy looked at me appalled and Akira giggled, Fang just stood there, impassive as always. _Maybe he forgot already. _"Hey Max, about what happened in the hallways..." _Or not. _Both of my other friends froze in place then very slowly turned towards me. Akira was raising her eyebrows and Iggy was just chuckling. _Sick pervert. _I needed to improvise, and I only had one idea. So don't blame for my sudden, very random, outbursts.

"I wanted to create a blue bird!" I whispered-screamed, hoping no one else besides my "friends," heard me. They probably think I was less crazy if I just went ahead and told them about the wings. _But that's not an option, now is it. _Thinking how to explain my sudden outburst, I finally decided on some random idea that I had heard Jeb talking about. "I was gonna paste these brown feathers on a blue-jay so it would look like another type of bird and then the other bird would mistake the blue-jays for there own kind! Then the two would mate and it create another species of blue-birds!" If I were my friends, I would've left right then. Yet right in front of me, were them laughing. Laughing in a good way, not the usual bad way for me. Maybe if I could keep them laughing it would make them forget. "Then, I was gonna take that blue bird and mate it with a red bird and get a purple bird!" They continued to laugh. The moment before had been forgotten. After awhile of laughing though, the sub got mad and sent them back to their seats. Thank God. Except when I glanced back at Fang when class ended, it was completely obvious he didn't believe a word I said._  
_

Well, I've got something to say to that.

_Frick on a stick!_

It was obvious I couldn't lie forever, so I continued my _avoid Fang _plan. For all of you out there that don't know Mister Tall-Dark-Emo, let me tell you something. He is impossible to hide from. Fang is a completely stubborn person who does not have the words _give up_ in his dictionary. actually, he doesn't have any words in his dictionary because he doesn't _have _a dictionary. Never did I get that expression. Who has their own dictionary? I mean, I do, but that's only for my ninja vocab.

**Ninja:** A really awesome, stealth-like person. EX: Me, myself, I and Fang. _Noun_

**Ninjaly: **Someone who acts ninja. _Adjective _

**Ninjaded: **Getting played in a ninja-like way. Having someone go ninja in you. _Verb_**  
**

**Ninjaest: **The most ninja. _Adjective_

Did I mention I was a nerd? I think I did. If not, figure it out yourself.

"Yo. Yo Max," Fang called from behind me. Is it suspicious when you run away? It is? Whoop-see-daisy. Too late now.

"Fine, be that way." Then I heard the stomping off of a very angry Fang. Well crap. There goes one friend. How many more will I lose today? One down, two to go. Luckily, I'm pretty sure me and Akira have a good chance of being friends. Iggy... Well there's a good chance I might murder him sooner or later. Probably sooner. At least I get to go to Akira's house today. Hopefully, her sister is as nice as her...

* * *

"_We're Home!" _Akira called when we arrived at her house. We were both sweaty from playing tennis. Fortunely, 'kira had a bunch of perfume. Probably the only girly thing I like, but only because it smells so damn good. It's for myself, not anyone else.

I made it exactly four steps into the house before being tackled by a black blur. A very loud black blur. A very hevy, loud black blur. A-

"Hey I'm Nudge, Akira'sn sister! Are you Max? Well, my real name is Cinnamon La Spice but I've been called Nudge ever since I was a baby. It was 'cos 'Kiry would call me a pudge and then Mom would hear her and say 'what you just say?' in her sassy way and then 'Kiry here would say 'nudge,' and the name just stuck. Gosh, I was so pudgey back then. Not anymore, don't you think? Actually, I'm under weight now. My doctor said I'm anno-waz'-dat-word but don't worry, I'm not. Mommy just says I have a good metabolism. Hey, speaking of meabolism, I'm hungry. Are you hungry? I like to eat potato chips when I'm hungry because they taste so good! Most eleven year olds like chips actually. One day I brought in chips for lunch and everyone stole them from me! I mean, rude m-mff." Akira slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth. Nudge looked almost exactly like her sister, except her skin was more mocha-y. Akira was my dark chocolate, Nudge was milk chocolate, Iggy was white chcolate, Fang was a cookies n' creme bar (Mostly white with a splotch of black) and I was all of them together puked up. Nice.

"That's nice Pudgey-Poo, and yes, this is Max. Where's Mom?" Akira askd her sister politely. Pu- I mean Nudge, pouted at her sister and pointed upstairs. "Be right back," Akira told me quickly and then ran upstairs to find her mother. Which left me to stand awkwardly next to Nudge as I waited for her to start another rant. After a while, I thought she might not babble all the time but then _it _happened again.

"Hey, I'm Nudge. But you already knew that. Aren't silences to awkward? I've never been one for silences, that's why I talk so much. again, you probably already noticed. Some people wonder if they call me Nudge because you might have to nudge me to shut me up, but that's so cliche and boring. I mean, uncreative much? Also, people have this weird habbit of thinking my name is Monique. Which it's not, thank God. It's like when someone says pick a numbe between 1 and 8 and you pick 1, which is such a boring number. If I were them, I would pick 5. Sure, 5 is pretty boring too but's better then picking 1. My personal favorite number is 8 because, well, IDK! I just figured if hey made a book series, and ran out of title names after book four and just started using character names at book five, I would've been the title of book eight. But then again, there's a good chance a little blond girl disrupting everything and end up being the title of book seven when it was clearly not her turn and then the next book the other would come up with a name and I would never get my turn and then-"

Wow. I'm pretty sure I only saw her take, well, I don't know, _zero _breaths. I bet she would be a good band member. Hopefully she'll play the flute, most everyone else is so freaking stupid that I just want to strangle them and watch their last breath go bye-bye while people cry around me I'll be able to dance around on my stand and when peoples critisize me I'll shoot the crap out of them with the tommy gun I have and when everyone's dead I'll just go and by pie and then-

I'm so glad Nudge's moments aren't as violent as mine.

"Hey, save some of my friend for me," Akira said as she reappeared next to Nudge and I. Then the awkward silence fell over us like a blanket. Nudge was about to open her mouth and I so was not gonna allow that to happen again so I said quickly, "So I was gonna teach you how to punch someone, right?" Akira smiled and Nudge looked at me confused yet happy. Good. Let's just hope neither of these girls worry about their nails...

* * *

"OMG! That was so AWESOME!" Nudge yelled once again as we walked back inside. We had been punching my make-shift punching bags all of the day and surprisingly, it wasn't so bad. In fact, it was fun beating the crap out of bags filled with grass. To bad I couldn't just invite some of the kids from school over and have a party. A party full of blood, punches, kicks, guns and a whole lot of death. Fun right? No sarcasm, I'm serious here people. Most of the kids, as in _all_, I would love to kill. Annoying little buggers they are.

Jumping onto the couch, the two sisters gathered around me, looking somewhat tired. They both had sweat droplets running down their foreheads. Hopefully, they wouldn't notice that I hadn't even been panting, and that my heart beat was steady as normal. Not even my arms were sore.

"Hey Max." The two sisters giggled simultaneously. Oh no. Not again. Not the Fang situation again. I already had lost him, and I didn't plan on losing Akira.

I could make an omelet with all this cheese. God, doesn't it just make you want to puke.

Did they see a feather? "Who do you like?" _Whaaaaat? _"You know, like like. As in a boy." My cheeks felt warm, which was strange. I don't get exhausted, and I had no reason to have blood up in my cheeks. Wait, is this that thing they call... _Blushing? _Why? Not like I had any reason to. Nope, not a single reason. But before I could answer, the doorbell rang and I knew that my mom was here to pick me up. Walking to the door, I opened it with Akira behind be, and Nudge following.

"Hey Sweetie." _Dad? Jeb? What's he doing here?_

"Hey Jeb." Turning towards my friends, I gave them both a small hug, said goodbye, and left with Jeb into his car. Not making eye contact, I landed in my seat and buckled in. Ari was in the car too, along with Thedi.

"Lets roll," I muttered and Jeb started the ignition and we backed out of the driveway. And when we eventually arrived, I saw a black blur run out of the back of the house.

Something tells me it wasn't just my imagination.

* * *

**Sorry I was so long to update. And this might have lots of mistake, I didn't want to waste time getting my beta to edit it. So, yeah. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Well, I'm back again. I was gonna be lazy and not write for awhile, but then a certain someone kidnapped me and forced me to type! Anyway, that certain someone *cough, Fang, cough* is gonna write the disclaimer, which I've totally forgotten about._**

**_Fang: Eh, I changed my mind. You've already written the chapter._**

**_Me: Wait- you can't do that!_**

**_Fang: But I just did!_**

**_Me: five, four, three..._**

**_Fang: What are you doing?_**

**_Me: Counting down to your death, duh. Two..._**

**_Fang: *Grumble* Kid with Wings doesn't own Maximum Ride. That loser named James Patterson does._**

**_Me: Good._**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

***HaleyBopperz**

***Fax is Forever**

***Anna124catlover**

**(Oh yah, I'm making it so for now, Iggy's not blind...)**

**(Also, I changed my user name if you didn't notice...)**

* * *

Fang knew Max was lying, from the moment she spoke. Everything seemed so strange from the moment Fang met Max. From her snappy attitude to her odd feathers. Fang still didn't get her, no matter how hard he tried. Max was like a giant puzzle, and Fang was the little boy who had lost half the pieces. Smirking at the thought of a little-kid him, Fang figured that if he was missing pieces, he'd have to make his own. So while his friends chatted with Max, Fang formed a plan. He had recognized Max as the Batcheldor girl. Since Fang had time after school, he'd walk over to the Batcheldor house. Jeb Batcheldor had been rumored for some illegal stuff, including tests on minors. It would be easy for Jeb to test on Max without anyone knowing. So Fang was going to do a little research, starting later in computer class.

It turned out Jeb Batcheldor was a main scientist at a company called Itex. His partner in crime was Anne Walker, who was another lead scientist. On the website, www . Itexicon. net, it listed some information on each scientist, including a contact number and address. Carefully jotting down the information, Fang exited out of the page as the computer teacher walked around. Supposedly the children were looking up information for their project, but even the best of students were messing around. Though Fang doubted the teacher really cared, he didn't want anyone asking questions. If anyone knew what Fang was up to, they would surely forbid him. Especially with someone like Iggy looking over Fang's shoulder every five second. Someone like Iggy would either rat on Fang or worse, join him.

"What you lookin' at?" Iggy demanded as he leaned over Fang's shoulder. Silently cursing, Fang looked at Iggy, glad he had closed to page earlier. "Nothing much," Fang mumbled, hoping Iggy would stop bothering him. At first Iggy had seemed okay, but now he just annoyed the heck of of Fang. One reason was because he was extremely persistent. "Suuuuuure," Iggy said rather loudly then pushed Fang out of this chair. "What was that for!" Fang exclaimed, but Iggy was already checking the history of Fang's computer. While Fang just stared at the screen horrified, Iggy continued to check out the web page, eyes getting wider every moment. Clicking the mouse to other links on the page, the pale boy's jaw dropped. "What- what is this?" His fingers trembled as Iggy studied the pictures. Mutation after mutation. grotesque and grotesque. Nothing looked human, only blobbed. Everything was mixed together. How people could stand knowing this exist... Fang slowly realized why he had to hack the website to get this information. It was certainly horrid.

"Fang, what are you..." Iggy trailed off, hopelessly lost in the photos. For some reason, when Iggy called him Fang, it didn't seem right. Not as right as when Max did. Taking a deep breath, Fang cleared Max of his mind, even though she'd soon be the only thing he could think of.

"James, Iggy, whatever your face is called, please just leave," Fang pleaded, pretending that it wasn't the same as begging. Iggy just shook his head though, closing the Itexion home page and then smartly deleting all history. "What's all this for?" Iggy demanded, punching Fang in the shoulder.

"It's Max, okay. Somethings wrong," Fang sighed defeatedly, wondering what this would cost his. Mostly his pride, and then all his man-cards.

"What's that have to do with... Jeb Batcheldor?" Iggy said stubbornly, not believing Fang at the moment.

"She's the Batcheldor girl, Igs, I just know it. This Jeb guy has a daughter who's spends most of the time at her mom's, and that's Max's situation! Now _please?_ go away!" Iggy laughed and said, "No way, I'm gonna have to help you know. This stuff is pretty _interesaunte, _so let me guess, gonna go check out the Batcheldor house tonight?" Fang just nodded miserably, hating Iggy at the moment. "Meet me after school," Fang said calmly, "Tell whoever you need to you'll be hanging out with a friend."

"Aw, I just know you and me are gonna be best buddies," sang Iggy, and Fang knew he was in for a long night...

* * *

"Is this the place?" Iggy asked for the one millionth time. Fang was really getting tired of that question, they had been walking around for awhile now. At the moment Fang had really wished he was old enough to drive, because the Batcheldor place was out far. So eventually Fang and Iggy decided to take a bus, and even then they had to walk for awhile. Finally they got there though, and they couldn't believe their eyes. God, that house was huge, and very impressive. The property was twice the size of Fang and Iggy's combined. Turning to Iggy, Fang said, "Stay here, I'm gonna go sneak in; I don't think anyone's home. Keep watch out."

With that, Fang ran off to the back of the house and looked for a way to scale up. Then he saw a drain pipe, and he started to shimmy up that. The back window went to a bedroom, which had to belong to a girl. _Max, _Fang thought as he pooped the screen out. Surprisingly girlie, Max's bedroom was filled with lots of pink and smelled of roses. _Must've been her Dad's idea, _Fang thought, smiling. But he wasn't their to stalk Max, he was there to find answers. He searched the building, and eventually found an office filled with research papers. What the papers said shocked Fang.

_Human Avian Combination. _Holy crap.

Fang would've read more, but that's when he heard the door unlock. _Great job Iggy. _But Fang knew that there was nothing Iggy could have done, and that he should've thought the plan out a little more. Quickly Fang found Max's bedroom again and jumped out the window, landing painfully on the ground. When Fang ran out, he saw the blur of Max, who got a quick of him. Jeb herded his daughter inside, and Fang thought he got away when he ran back to Iggy, but then Iggy's eyes went wide.

"Hello boys," Mr. Batcheldor said.

_Crap._

* * *

__**Sorry I took so long, and again, didn't send to my beta... Sorry peoples, and it's really short, I know, but I really hate third person... REVIEW!**


End file.
